1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastener assemblies for securing two structural members in place relative to one another and more particularly to an assembly wherein an anchor member may be press-fit into a slot within one of the structural members and a locking pin engages another of the structural members and locks to the anchor member.
1. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous means for fastening two structural members together. For example, nuts and bolts of numerous shapes, sizes and dimensions are well known in the prior art. Also, it is known to use fastener assemblies wherein the anchor member is anchored to one of the structural members. Such fasteners are avaiable for mounting structural members relative to one another and wherein the materials are of various different compositions, e.g., metal, plastic, etc.
However, in the small business machine industries, for example, office machines such as typewriters, printers, dictating equipment, data processing equipment, etc., there is a constant demand for improved fastner assemblies capable of securing chassis parts such that such office machines can be economically produced in large volumes. Thus, it is desirable to have fastener assemblies which can be economically produced, are simple to apply, are removable, are reuseable, are self-retaining and which can be mounted preferably without the use of any special tools and without the need of any special skills.
In recent years there have been rapid advancements in electronics and data processing equipment. Also, there is constant need and demand for more efficient operating office procedures and office equipment. Thus, there is a constant demand in the mechanical arts for structures capable of housing the electronics and data processing equipment parts which structures lend themselves to economy so that the net costs for such equipment lends itself for wider use.